Shes the competition
by elemental-hero-s.p.y
Summary: Miro de reojo la escena,con cierto toque de gracia,la verdad era que ver a su "Amante" con la chica no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo,mas por el contrario,amaba eso,amaba saber que aquella bonita chica-según todos- fuera engañada y mas por la persona con lo que lo hacia su amado novio;su propio primo,rió ligeramente antes estos pensamientos y desvió la mirada con una sutil sonrisa.


Lo que nace de el aburrimiento XD

Advertencias/Aclaraciones:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen-ya quisiera yo- .Esto es un Ereri con un menciones y situaciones ErenxMikasa(Unilateral,solo del lado de Mikasa).Posible Lemmon en algun otro capiulo mas avanzado,infidelidad y cosas sin sentido eue .Semi en "Competition" de Dragonette.

_**She´s the Competition.**_

"Prologo".

Miro de reojo la escena,con cierto toque de gracia,la verdad er que ver a su "Amante" con la chica no le molestaba en lo mas minimo,mas por el contrario,_**amaba eso,**_amaba saber que aquella bonita chica-segun todos- fuera engañada y mas por la persona con lo que lo hacia su amado novio;_**su propio primo,**_rio ligeramente antes estos pensamientos y desvio la mirada con una sutil sonrisa impregnada en sus labios,algunas veces Levi Akerman podia ser muy~ malo.

-Levi,vamos,Levi,hazme caso,¿en que estabas pensando?,¿en lo idiota que es Eren por salir con Mikasa aun cuando te tiene a ti?-pregunto algo curiosa sucastaña mejor amiga antes de voltear a ver la escena que montaba eren y su "novia"-Agh,que desagradable,tu eres incluso mas lindo,ademas...

-¡Basta Hanj!,ya te dije muchas veces que eso no me molesta,por el contrario,me resulta muy entretenido-sentencio el chico levantandose de su aciento en la pequeña pasteleria-Andando,aun tenemos que estudiar para el examen de mañana.

Hanji rodo los ojos,la acitud de su amigo asi como su manera de pensar siempre eran un misterio,pero de cierta forma, aun asi le entretenia,tal vez ya luego planearia algo para hacer enterar a Mikasa que ella no era la unica-_**Ni la mas importante**_-Para su infiel Novio.

Cap. I

.

_._

_._

_(Ella no tiene ni idea de donde has estado,_

_Ni idea de lo que has estado haciendo,_

_estas viviendo peligrosamente,_

_estas tratando de mantenerlo en secreto_

_Pst,pasalo,vamos ve y pasalo_

_Pst,pasalo,vamos ve y pasalo_

_Pst,pasalo,vamos ve y pasalo_

_Pst,pasalo,vamos ve y pasalo)_

-¡Eren!,por fin llegas,¿donde habias estado?,¿tienes hambre o algo?-la chica lomiraba con total adoracion y de cierta manera con felicidad,felicidad de que el chico haya regresado con bien,aunque,esa sonrisa y felicidad podria ser borradas facimente si se enterase de lo que su amado habia estado haciendo,o con quien.

-Mikasa,basta de preguntas,solo fui con Armin y los demas un rato,cosas de chicos,ya sabes-Pase a que el apresiaba bastante a la chica y no queria hacerle "eso" decirselo no era posible,quien sabe que cosas podia hacerle a su amado levi,y dejar a levi,eso definitivamente no lo haria.

-Bien,lo siento,vayamos a comer,¿Si?-cuestiono la chica,ganadose un simple asentimiento del otro.

-Entonces,Annie,Petra,ya sabe lo que vamos a hacer?-la chica de lentes sonreia ampliamente ante la idea de ayudar a su enano amigo

-¡Si!-contestaron al unismo las nombradas,sonrieron complices y salieron de su "escondite" en la habitacion del conserge,Oh,si que tendrian diversion esa semana.

-Levi,¿No se te hace algo cruel mentirle a Mikasa?

-Escucha estupido mocoso,si te estas arrepintiendo de esto ahora,puedes irte con ella y dejarme en paz,pero antes quitate de encima,pesas...-El pelinegro estaba molesto,tenian mas de dos meses acostandose y al estupido mocoso se le habia ocurrido sentirse mal por mikasa justo en ese momento.

-No,lo siento levi,no debi mencionarla,no mientras estoy contigo,pero habeces me parece algo malo...-suspiro sientiendose mal por su amiga,pero ese sentimiento fue efimero,pues volvio a sentir los brazos del mas bajo sobre su torso,sonriendo y depositando un dulce beso en los labios del pelinegro-Te amo levi,aunque creo que lo que le hacemos no esta bien.

-Tks,entonces apurate y diselo...

.

.

.

Continuara~

Y hasta aqui por hoy~ por falta de imaginacion,luego seguire-talvez-


End file.
